


Finding Peggy Sue

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Cute puppies, Not Blaine Friendly, Past Klaine, Swearing, implied kurbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: Kurt is offered an amazing job opportunity in Boston, Mass. In order to deal with the lonely new surroundings, Kurt adopts a sweat puppy only to find that she holds a connection to someone from his past.





	Finding Peggy Sue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. You can read it solo, but it makes better sense to read other parts..

“It’s a once in a life time opportunity, Blaine! You can’t just expect me to turn it down just because it’s in Boston.” Kurt was at his wit’s end. He received a phone call that morning for a job at the Boston Opera House as a full time in-house Production Assistant. He immediately told his fiancé, Blaine, but he seemed less than thrilled.

“Kurt, we don’t know anyone there. I don’t have a job that transfers to Massachusetts. We have a life here in New York, friends here.”

“We’ll know each other and we can make friends. And its only a few hours away, we can visit and vise versa. I already told them I’d take the job.”

“And what about my job, Kurt? I can’t just up and leave my job.” Blaine started pacing, “I can’t believe you just accepted the job without asking me first. Did you also forget that we are planning a wedding? A wedding, Kurt. Those are stressful and you want to add a move and losing an income?”

“First of all, the job pays me well enough to pay rent in a small apartment and help with a couple other bills. And as for your job,” Kurt was getting upset, “did you forget that your  parents are rich? Like, really gross rich? They paid off your car, your college, and they offered to pay for the wedding. And about the wedding, I already told you that I didn’t want a big thing and we haven’t even picked a date yet.”

“You know I like making my own way, Kurt. I can’t rely on my parents money forever. I just think you were being really selfish accepting that job without taking me into concern. And what about your dad and Carole? You already complain about never getting to see them and now you want to move even further away?”

“I’m selfish? I threw a singing competition so my father wouldn’t be harassed about his gay son, I put up with death threats so my family wouldn’t be burdened, I constantly allowed myself to be pushed into the background so others could shine, I took all the blame when my boyfriend cheated on me because I took 5 minutes to focus on busting my ass for my boss, I took my cheating boyfriend back and even agreed to marry him, I put my dreams on hold so you could follow yours, I gave away my dead brother’s Letterman jacket because my friend was hurting. For fuck’s sake, Blaine, I think it’s about damn time I do something selfish!” Kurt was crying. He hated how easily he cried in an argument, it made him feel weak.

Blaine, on the other hand, looked angry and intense. “Wow. You really resent us all, don’t you. Me, your family, your friends. I’m sorry we held you back… oh wait, that’s right I left all of my friends and the safety of Dalton for you. You’re not the only one who sacrificed. Some of us just choose not to be such a bitch about it.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I had no idea transferring schools and becoming Mr. Popularity was so hard for you. I’m sorry that you instantly were handed solos and lead roles. I’m sorry that you got to be the star just by existing while I worked my ass off just to get one line in a song. That must have been so hard for you. I guess I deserved you cheating on me or allowing the advancements of another guy even though he was borderline abusive to me, the person you claimed to love.”

“Are you seriously bringing up Sebastian Smythe, right now?”

“You know what? Yes, yes I am. And I’m bringing up Eli. And I’m bringing up Sam. And I’m bring up Tina. And I’m bringing up Rachel. And I’m bringing up every goddamn person who gave you an iota of attention and you ate it up. You kissed and dated Rachel. You allowed Sebastian to harass me. You fucked Eli. You let Tina pine after you. You creeped all over Sam. You are a taker, Blaine. You want everyone to revolve their life around you and for them to bend themselves over backwards for you no matter who gets hurt or how much they are hurting inside. And I can’t do this anymore.” Kurt surprised himself with the outburst.

“Kurt, what are you saying?”

Kurt took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. “I’m saying that I’m going to Boston and that I hope you can get a good return on this.” He removed the engagement ring and placed it on the counter nearby.

“Kurt…”

“Just go.”

Blaine picked the ring up and slowly walked to the door. “Goodbye, Kurt. Goodbye for now.”

Kurt heard the soft click of the door before he completely broke down, “Goodbye, Blaine. Goodbye forever.”

* * *

 

It took Kurt only a week to pack up his things. Heartbreak made him very productive. He stored everything at Mercedes and Sam’s apartment while he took a short trip to Boston to finish up employment paperwork and find a place to live. He found a relatively cheap place just a short train ride from the city in Braintree. It was a small one bedroom but it had an amazing kitchen and enough space for his stuff. By the end of the month, he was fully moved in and throwing himself completely into work.

He made it 3 months before he realized that the loneliness kicked in full force. First he noticed it when all of his clothes fit looser. Then he noticed it when he’d wake up in the middle of the night crying. The final straw was when he was sitting at his table, alone, with a half empty bottle of bourbon in front of him with no idea how he got to this place. Luckily the bout of depression hadn’t affected his job. It was the only shining beam in his dark world.

After calling his dad and leaving out some of the harsher details, it was suggested that he should get a pet. Kurt drove down to the shelter with the plan to get a cat but he instead got enthralled by a story of two puppies. He couldn’t afford to adopt both, but he picked the female one with only 3 legs. He tried to think of a cute name and decided on Peggy Sue after the Buddy Holly song his mom used to play constantly in the house. Kurt was sure that if he was a girl, his name would have been Peggy Sue. The irony of having a 3 legged dog named Peggy was not lost on him, but he really meant for it to be a tribute to his mother. He hoped this would help him get past his post break-up funk.

* * *

 

“Peggy, come on.” Kurt whined, “you need to eat. Please.”

For the first few days, Peggy Sue was a sweet and energetic puppy. Once she realized her bother was coming from the shelter too, she started to become mopey.

“You’re supposed to help me out of my depression, not join me in it.” Kurt didn’t know what else to do. She wouldn’t eat enough, she would whimper constantly, and she kept peeing on the floor instead of when Kurt would try and take her out. Kurt became scared to leave her alone when he would go to work and often brought her to the theater with him. He was at his wits end when he called the shelter. Maybe if he could arrange a meet up with the other dog, Peggy would feel better.

“Uhm, hi. This is Kurt Hummel. I adopted a corgi puppy a few weeks ago. The one with 3 legs…”

“Oh yes, Mr. Hummel. How can I help you? Is everything ok with your new furry friend?” The clerk on the line was far too perky for Kurt’s liking.

“Actually, my dog is depressed…I think. She won’t eat and she’s regressing in her training. I was wondering if the other puppy was still available. I think she misses him. After all they’ve been through, I guess she needs him.”

“I am so sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, the other corgi has been adopted. But if you’d like, we can forward your information to Mr. Smythe.”

Kurt startled at the name, “Smythe? Don’t tell me his first name is Sebastian.”

“It is! I mean, I shouldn’t tell you that, but you seem relatively sane.”

“I know him…that is if it’s the same one, that is. No need to forward anything. I should be fine.”

Kurt hung up and started feeling very anxious. Sebastian Smythe, the name that has always brought him turmoil. He must be local, why would he adopt a dog from a Boston area shelter if he wasn’t. After a couple hours of weighing pros and cons, Kurt reached out to one of the only Dalton connections he still had since breaking up with Blaine. He texted Jeff Sterling, who in response called him.

“KURT FUCKING HUMMEL!” Jeff screamed into the phone.

“Hi Jeff. Look I need a favor.”

“Anything for you! I’m so glad you finally dumped Blaine. He was a tool!” Jeff made the perky shelter clerk seem like an emo middle schooler with his energy. But Kurt liked it on him. It didn’t hurt that he kind of hated Blaine and his showboating.

“Thanks Jeff. Do you keep in touch with Sebastian Smythe?”

“Not too much. He’s in Massachusetts too, ya know. Studying at Harvard Law. He got in with a 4.0 from Columbia. That’s all I know. Why do you ask? Finally cashing in on that sexual tension you two totally had?”

“What? No!” Kurt was shocked that Jeff even said such a thing. “I just need to get ahold of him about something. Do you still have his number?”

“Yea, I bet you need to get a hold of him, alright.” Jeff laughed. “Yea I’ll text you the number, but Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t be such a stranger. I miss my friend.”

Kurt’s heart warmed, “I will, Jeff. I promise.”

“Good. I can’t wait to hear about all the steamy sex you and Sebby have!”

“Really selling that whole Heterosexual thing, Jeff.” Kurt deadpanned. “And that’s not what this about. I’ll talk to you later, weirdo.”

“Love you too, Kurty.” Jeff hung up.

After a minute, a text buzzed in with Sebastian’s number and a wink emoji. Kurt shook his head at Jeff’s silliness. Took a deep breath and dialed.

“Uh, hey Sebastian…It’s Kurt. Kurt Hummel….”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Massachusetts local so everywhere i mention is real. I will (hopefully) have pictures in the next part of the series of all the places i mention.
> 
> I may have taken out some of my real life frustrations of Blaine out in this chapter. Also i'm sorry but i don't ship Niff as anything more than a bromance. I know that is borderline unpopular opinion but i promise, i do have a plan for our little Jeffy.


End file.
